El Novio De Mi Hija
by LizzySwale777
Summary: que crees que vio renee en los dias en que estaba en el hospital en edward para deducir que el chico estaba enamorado...esto es lo que yo creo que sucedio ONE SHOT lee plis y opina


**Aclaracion: **todo de meyer, si se que todas lo saben, que mas da…como que por que lo pongo…oh pero claro…ya no discuto mas con ustedes…NO ME GRITEN QUE LES PASA…uupps perdón pequeño desliz.

**Summary: **que crees que vio renee en los días que estaba en el hospital en Edward para pensar que el chico estaba enamorado, esto es lo que yo creo que paso. ONE-SHOT.

**Renée pov**

Estaba totalmente desesperada, no podía creer lo que me decían mi niña, mi pobre hija está en el hospital por un accidente, era algo esperado de bella…caerse de sus propios pies, phill y yo tomamos el primer vuelo de vuelta a casa desde que recibí la llamada que un tal doctor cullen.

Llegue al hospital y me dirigi a la recepción inmediatamente

"señorita" dije llamando la atención de la recepcionista "disculpe por favor me diría donde esta isabella swan"

"buenos días" escuche una voz de tras de mi y me di la vuelta…en frente de mi estaba un hombre entre los treinta y pocos y veinte y muchos…tenia el pelo rubio y la piel mas palida de la cuenta sus facciones eran finas y bien esparcidas en su rostro…un proto tipo de angel.

"usted debe ser la madre de bella, Renée, si no me equivoco" dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación.

"si, soy yo'

"soy el doctor cullen, Carlisle cullen"

"Dr. Podría por favor llevarme donde isabella, de verdad yo…"

"no se preocupe señora Dwyer yo la llevo y por favor dígame Carlisle"

"muchas gracias…pero si yo le digo Carlisle usted dígame Renée, no señora dwyer"

"bien vamos"

Subimos unos cuantos pisos y me dijo que se encontraba en la 322 y de allí partió para dejarme sola en el piso…camine rápidamente y abri la puerta no tenia que espera tocar solo encontrar a mi hija.

Entonces me lleve una sorpresa…al abrir la puerta me encontré un joven de 17 años, muy muy guapo, con en cabello cobrizo y piel palida, era muy guapo, tenia una hermosa cara y era guapo…creo que algo se me olvida ¿les dije que era guapo? Tenia la mano de mi bella entre las suyas y la mira con tanto ¿amor?

Al verme entrar, dio la vuelta hacia mí y dejo suavemente la mano de bella su costado y camino asi a mi con su mano tendida

"Edward cullen…usted debe de ser la señora dwyer"

"muchos gusto Edward" tome su mano, me sentí un poco incomoda de que todos me digan señora…Edward esbozo una risita baja creo que se recordó de algo. "debes de ser el hijo del doctor Carlisle"

Asi recordé que él fue a buscar a bella y ella se cito con él y su padre en el hospital ¿que habría entre Edward y mi hija?

"asi es señora…bueno, bella estará bien según dicen los médicos, tiene rotas una pierna y 4 costillas, una cuantas contusiones y mofaduras en todo el cuarto y a perdido mucha sangre por eso le han hecho varias transfusiones" mientras lo decía sus ojos se llenaban de dolor y su voz se iba quebrantando, este chico sentía algomas por mi hija que una simple atracción de eso estaba segura.

"gracias Edward" dije caminando más cerca de la cama de mi hija

"bueno…Renée" al decir mi nombre vi surcar sus labios una sonrisa pero fue mínima "les doy un poco de privacidad" entonces se acerco a la cama de mi hija y beso su frente, el monitor se puso como loco el ritmo cardiaco se acelero a mas no poder y uns sonrisa a pareció en la cara de bella.

"Edward" susurro en un sonido casi inaudible el chico dejo ver como se ensanchaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. se viro y salió de la habitación.

Paso aproximadamente una hora que yo estaba allí con bella cerca de niña, no me gustaba nada verla asi.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Edward

"disculpe Renée podría entrar a la habitación ya"

"claro, no hay problema"

Se sentó en el banco cerca de la cama tomo su mano y le dio un muy tierno beso, se quedo unos minutos viendo su cara y yo quise romper el abrumador silencio.

"Edward… ¿tu y bella que relación tienen específicamente?"

Vi como se debatía antes de hablar escogiendo las palabras que debería utilizar "bueno… bella y yo somos… es dífilo hablar con la madre sin que ella este despierta" y se rio en una risa tan contagiosa que hasta yo lo segui

"son… no se, ¿novios?"

"si…o algo por el estilo" y se volvió a reír y otra vez yo lo seguí el chico me caia bien se voltio a verme

"y dime como conociste a mi hija"

"en el instituto… primero la vi de lejos en la cafetería, era la chica nueva algo que nuca se ve en forks, luego estaba conmigo en clase de biología." Puso una sorisa, rayos este chico tiene demasiados chistes personales

"prosigue" le pedi

"bueno la primera semana fue muy…incomoda, no éramos los mejores amigo…después empezamos a hablar bella era tan intrigante mientras más me decía mas quería saber, empecé sentir cosas hacia ella, cosas que sabia no podía sentir…y me aleje de ella, intente pero no pude… esto era mas fuerte que yo"

Ya para ese punto estaba perdida no entia muy bien que el chico me explicaba lo que si sabía era que bella tenia un pretendiente el cual no solo le gustaba si no que estaba enamorado de ella.

"¿que crees de bella, Edward?"

" ¿perdón?"

"si, me dices muchas cosas me dices como te sientes, pero lo único que me dices de ella es que es intrigante, osea, porque te sientes asi"

"Renée, lo que pasa es que no puedo decirle nada importante…lo que bella engloba no se dice con palabras, o por lo menos eso es para mi, quizás podría decirle cosas que tiene como que es valiente, fiel, responsable, madura, dulce, que no importa lo le pase siempre pone a los demás primero que ella, que no es como las otras chicas que solo se preocupan por como verse hoy…" giro sus ojos hacia el rostro de bella "…si no que se preocupa por lo que la gente sentirá cerca de ella…y ni decir de que encima es hermosa, un angel. Es…perfecta"

Con su manos suvemente toco la mejilla de bella, yo estaba conmovida con el muchacho de verdad quería a mi hija, pero yo no sabia como sentirme acerca de esto, sabia que chico era bueno y de buena familia asolo que ellos eran muy jóvenes para sentir ese tipo de sentimiento tan pasionales, uno se puede equivocar de eso yo era una prueba.

Entonces entro la enfermera a poner una inyecciones a bella, ella miraba raro a Edward…no sé el motivo. Me di cuenta de que Edward tenía unas grandísimas ojeras

"Edward creo que deberías ir a tu casa a dormir, o nose donde se estén quedando te vez muy cansado"

"no gracias Renée prefiero quedarme con ella aquí"

"pero chico…"

"mi paa sabe que me quedare, además ayer me quede también estoy bien no necesito nada"

Asentí y me levante lento a salir, charlie ya venia de camino y yo tenia que llamar a phill y comer algo, además quería darle privacidad a los chicos sabia que ellos la quería y yo misma tenia que pensar.

Edward me caiba bien y aunque no sabia que pensar yo confiaría en bella creo que con el ella estaría Bien.

Y asi conosi…

Al Novio De Mi Hija

Que les pareció bueno, malo me pase quieren golpearme a felicitarme, por fa su reviews, grax siempre me quedaba pensando como había sucedido y haci creo que paso por que me gustaría que fuera…jijiji, los que siguen _**no podría vivir sin ti **_mis disculpas intentare subir el siguiente cap. esta semana aquí una pequeña encuesta…son 2 ideas y no se cual publicar:

Si quería entrar en el grupo elite del intituto tenía que hacerlo…seducir a bella swan no podía ser tan difícil solo una noche con ella. No sentiría nada mas ¿o eso creía?

Ella no sería más el patito feo iba a cambiar y sería la mejor…lo que ella no sabía es que dejaría de ser dulce y tierna para ser lo que más odio una plástica, podría sacar el nuevo lo que de verdad era ella.

Los 2 son Edward bellas (amo la pareja disculpen ji ji) la primera tengo pensado llamarla _sin darme cuenta _y la segunda _descúbreme, _La primera seria un _Romence/friendship _ya que los muchachos (jasper, Alice, emmet y rose) tendrían mucha importancia y la segunda un _romance/humor _y nada por favor en los reviews que dejen pongan opción 1 y sino opción 2 por fa necesito saber que seria mejor.

Ya saben se me cuidan y cuidado al salir, si se pierden en un bosque sam no podrá salvarlos esta con emily

GRAX POR LEER, hay Un Lindo votos verde que los llama abajo, plisss

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
